Bouquet Of Truth
by Valentine Taylor
Summary: Taiora/Sorato This is a love triagle pg-13 to be safe a few swears, nothing too bad really


Bouquet Of Truth

By: Valentine Taylor

A/N: This story was a request from Sora Kinemoto.I haven't posted in a while, and I'm not going to bore you with excuses.I was home sick today so I had lots of time to write.Hope you enjoy this story!Don't forget to R/R!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the lyrics to the song.The characters belong to Toei or Saban or somebody and the lyrics are the song "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse.It's a really good song.(Thanks Steph!)

"Hey Tai," a girl's voice called from behind the brown haired boy.He had been waiting for her only a few minutes.

"Hi, Sora!Are you coming to my game this afternoon?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Good!I'll score lots of goals just for you!"

"You'd better." She smiled."Did you take the History test yet?"

"No," Tai replied. 

"It's really hard."

"It is?Will you help me study?" He asked throwing her his best smile.

She grabbed his hand."Sure, let's go!"She started toward the library, dragging the larger boy with her.

Down the hall a little ways, yet within earshot, Matt sat with some friends watching and listening to his best friend talk with the girl.What was he feeling?What was this rising anger due to?He didn't know, couldn't put his finger on it.Was it sadness?Rage?Nervousness…

Jealousy.

That's what it was.He couldn't understand it.Sure Matt had been jealous of Tai before, but there was no reason for him to be jealous of his best friend now.All their disputes were settled.'This is ridiculous.Why would I be jealous of Tai now?All he was doing was standing there talking to his girlfriend Sora,' Matt thought to himself.'I bet that's it.I just wish I had girlfriend like Sora.'Then the thought struck him like a punch to the gut.'Maybe I don't want a girl _like_ Sora…'

"Yo, Ishida, you alive?"

"Huh?"He looked at his friend who had just called him."Oh sorry dude, off in another world."

"Really?Couldn't tell," his friends voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I was asking you who you're going out with on Valentines Day."

"Oh, I don't know."

"_You_ don't have a date yet?!It's less than a week away!Geez Matt.OK, here's the plan.We'll make a game of it.I set you up on a date and if you have fun, you owe me fifty bucks."

"And if I don't have fun?"Matt didn't really like the idea of betting on his love life.

"You can set me up on a crappy date.How does that sound?"

"Whatever.Set me up if you want.I gotta go."He stood up and headed in the direction of the library.

"We're losing you man.Bye."

Matt gave his friends a quick wave and kept walking.

When he got to the library, he looked around for Tai and Sora.He saw them at a table on the far left sitting across from one another with history notes and books everywhere.

"Tai, concentrate!You don't want to fail do you?"Sora was scolding Tai for making paper cranes out of her notes.He stopped mid-crane.

"Sorry Miss Takenouchi," he said like a little boy who had gotten in trouble for feeding the family fish to the family cat. (A/N: Random I know).He lowered his head and pouted.

Sora felt bad.She picked up one of the many cranes littering the table."It's OK.I actually kind of like the cranes." She smiled at her boyfriend.

"Really?Yay!" Tai said, beaming.

Matt sighed.'They look so perfect together.'Then he put on a happy façade and walked casually over to the table."Nice to see you two so hard at work."The study partners blushed.

"Hi Matt."

"Hey Matt."

"Hi Sora.Hey Tai."He looked at his best friend."Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."The two young men asked Sora to excuse them and they walked over to another section of the library.

"Have you made plans with Sora yet?"

"Plans?"

"For Valentines Day?"

"Oh!Umm, well, I thought I would invite her to my house and make her a nice dinner.My parents will be out, and Kari wants to go somewhere with TK, so no one will be home."

'Tai, make dinner?Is this some sort of joke?'"Were you going to ask me for my help?"

"No!I know I'm not a great cook, but I've never actually tried before."

"What if you end up screwing the whole thing over?"

"There's always take out."

"Right.OK I guess that's all I wanted to know."The boys walked back over to the table where Sora was now doing her homework."Well, I'd better leave you two to studying."They said their good-byes and Matt left the library.He walked down the hall and out of the school.He had to go home and come up with a plan.

On Valentines Day, during his lunch hours, Matt went to the Takenouchi's flower shop."Hi Mrs. Takenouchi," Matt greeted his friend's mother.

"Hello Yamato!What can I get for you?"

"I need a dozen assorted roses."

"OK, I have red, pink, yellow and white.Does that sound good?"

"Sounds great, thanks."

"I'll assemble, you pick wrapping and ribbon."Matt obediently went to the accessory counter.He picked out the wrappings and brought them to the back of the store where Mrs. Takenouchi was adding the finishing touches.She finished with the elegant bouquet and the two walked back to the front of the store.

"This is you're best work yet!"The flower arrangement was the most magnificent he had ever seen.It was bursting with reds, pinks, yellows, and whites.The woman had added sprigs of baby's breath and dainty leaves to the roses.Matt had picked special Valentine's paper that was red with a scalloped top made by the rounded parts of white hearts, and finished it off with a one inch wide metallic pink ribbon, curled at the ends and several other thin ribbons also curled at the end.

"I must say: this is more than you usually buy.You must really like whoever these are for."Matt was one of the flower shops regulars, buying flowers every weekend for a new date.

"She's just a friend.As of now I mean."

"Ooh, sounds like you have a thing for this friend!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!"He smiled mischievously at the woman."Thanks for the flowers Mrs. T.How much do I owe you?"

"You're welcome Matt.They're on me this time.Let's just say I'm in the holiday spirit.I hope she falls for you."All of a sudden Matt felt bad.

'If only you knew who the person was,' he thought.But all he said was: "Thanks!See you later!"

"Bye!"Matt waved and walked out of the shop.As he turned the corner to start the walk to school, he ran right into...

"Tai!Uh, hi."He shoved the flowers behind his back.

"Hi!Ooh, you bought flowers for me?How sweet," Tai joked.Matt let out a fake laugh."That's where I'm headed too.I want to buy Sora some flowers."

"Well, umm, have fun!"Matt stepped around his friend and started towards the school.Tai shook his head once and walked into the store.

He had to hurry now.Tai might come at any time.He stuck the small card into the flowers.'Where are you Sora?'As if to answer his thoughts, he heard Sora's sweet voice float to his ears.

"Hi Matt!That's quite the bouquet.Who's it for?"He whipped around and came face to face with Sora.

"Hi Sora.These are actually for you."He put on his cool exterior and handed her the flowers.Being a rat was easier than he thought it would be.

"For me?Thanks!Won't your girlfriends be mad?" she joked.She thought of it as just a friendly gesture.Good, this is just what he thought she would react like._Oh, thanks Matt.You're a great friend.There's nothing weird about this.It's totally in your character to be so sweet and remember your friends._He knew her too well.

"Ah, they'll get over it," he joked back."Do you like the flowers?"

"They are gorgeous!Oh, there is a card."That was his cue to exit.

"Hey, I have to go.Glad you like the flowers!"He waved to his friend and walked away.'This could go either way.She's either going to love me, or she'll hate me,' he thought.

--

Sora, 

Ever since the D.W I've had you as a friend

But with these next few words that might come to an end

Whatever emotions my words bring

Please let them not sting

My body, mind and soul belong with you forever

I want more than anything for us to be together

I know this might take some time to sink in

But please think about it

Don't leave it on the skin

I want to talk to you about this, please meet me in the park after your dinner with Tai.I'll be waiting.

Love Always and Forever,

Yamato

By the time Sora finished reading the small card, she had shock written all over her face.

"Wow, where's Datamon?"She heard a voice behind her say.She crammed the card into her bag, just gently enough not to bend it.

"What?"

"Well, the look on your face was the same one you had when you got taken away by Datamon: pure horror," Tai said putting his hand on her shoulder."I got you these."He handed her a bouquet that was identical to the one Matt had given her a few minutes earlier, except it was twice as big."Looks like I stole someone's idea.Those look like the flowers Matt just bought."

"They are.He gave them to me.Sort of a friendly gesture I guess," she said with a nervous laugh."I gotta go.Thanks for the flowers.I'll see you tonight!"She had to find Matt.This couldn't wait until tonight.'Let's see.Wednesday, he has band practice.'She ran in the direction of the concert hall.

When she got there she followed the sound to the stage where the band was practicing.Something was missing from the sound though.There was no bass and no voice.Where was he?Sora stood just inside the doorway until the music stopped, then she proceeded to the edge of the stage.

"Hey Sora," she was greeted warmly by the drummer.

"Hi.Do you know where Matt is?"

"He just got a call.He should be in the office."

"Thanks."

"No problem."She walked down the hall."Okay, lets try that again!"

She got to the office and opened the door.There he was.He was talking on his cell phone so she didn't want to interrupt.He looked her way.She waved sheepishly.He waved back. When he was done on the phone, he put it away and turned to her.

"So," he said slowly."What's up?"

That one little comment made an anger rise inside her.By just being here she was putting her relationship with Tai, the love of her life, in jeopardy.All he had to say was 'What's up'?"I'll tell you what's up," She said hostilely."You just gave me a dozen roses made with my mother's own two hands, put my relationship in jeopardy, and then just act casual?"

Matt put his hands on her shoulders."I'm not being casual!I'm nervous as hell!I'm putting my love on the line here," he said in the same tone.

She calmed down.There was no reason to be a jerk.That wasn't her intention."OK, if I don't say this quick, I might lose my nerves and never be able to, and that wouldn't be good.OK, here goes."Matt stared straight into her eyes as she explained what she was feeling."I think it's very flattering, and I am going to use this as a test.It will be the ultimate relationship test.That is, if you're willing to risk your friendship with Tai.I need you to kiss me."This is not what he had expected.This was just strange.But he was getting an open invitation to do what he had wanted to do for so long.Could he pass it up?Was it worth it?What would happen if- his last thought was cut off by the shock his body felt.

Sora's warm lips pressed against his.He didn't know what to do.Hadn't she asked _him_ to kiss _her?_He did the only thing he could think of to do, he wrapped her in his arms and let the moment last.

The door slowly opened behind the two, but neither noticed a thing until they heard Tai's enraged voice scream, "What in Hell are you doing?!"Matt and Sora split apart as quickly as they could.

"Uh, T-T-Tai," Matt stammered."This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really?Because it looked like _my_ girlfriend was just wrapped in _your_ arms.If that's not what it was, then please tell me, what was it?"

"Tai, leave him alone," Sora said quietly."I need to talk to you.Matt, leave."Matt wasn't about to question.He left the office, closing the door behind him.

"Tai, this was my fault.I got a rush of adrenaline and I kissed him.I want you to know that-"

"Damnit Sora, I trusted you!I loved you!I don't want to hear your excuses.I don't want to hear his excuses.All I know is I don't want to be in love with you anymore."

"You don't want to be?"

"I still love you, but it's fading fast.I don't want to have a relationship with someone where this happens even once.You knew I had zero tolerance and you did it anyway."

"I know.I'm sorry our relationship has to end, but I'm willing to take my punishment."

"Broken up?"

"I guess so."

Tai smiled."So what was the kiss like?"

"You sound like Mimi," Sora said smiling back.

"Hey they are the tiniest big shoes I've ever had to fill, but I'll try my best!"

"You sure recover fast.You do understand that you just broke up with me right?"

"Hey, why dwell on things?We're still the best of friends right?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm happy for you and Matt.We don't need to be a couple.We're close enough already!Now tell me, what was it like?"

"It was great, I guess.That is until you came in."

"Yeah well, you can try again later!I gotta go.I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"See ya Tai," Sora said to the departing young man.She followed a short time later, going to the auditorium and sitting to listen to the rest of the rehearsal.Matt voice floated to her.

# Desperate for changing

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

_ _

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_ _

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now_

_ _

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_ _

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_ _

_There is nothing else to lose_

_There is nothing else to find_

_There is nothing in the world_

_That can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_ _

_Desperate for changing _

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started _

_Chasing after you_

_ _

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_ _

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_ _

_Just hanging by a moment_

At the end of the practice Matt and Sora went for a walk in the park."Is Tai going to kick my ass the next time we see each other?"

"No.Actually, he's cool with the idea.It's actually sort of scary."

"Hmm.That just goes to show that a strong friendship can live through anything, even more than the strongest relationship in the world."

"I'm glad we can all still be friends.We have a special bond that can never be broken."

"For sure," Matt said, as they sat on a bench to watch the sun set.This had been one strange Valentine's Day.But the end was perfect.The perfect first date.But surely not the last date this couple will ever have…

"Hey Ishida, there you are!I've been looking all over for-oh heh-heh, sorry.I guess you won't be needing that date.Deals off.See you later."The boy ran off.

"What was that about Matt?" Sora inquired.

"Oh nothing much.He wanted to set me up because I told him a little less than a week ago I didn't have a date.Whatever."He smiled down at the girl.She stared into his sapphire eyes.'This is the best Valentine's Day ever!'

THE END

A/N: Well, after reading through this, there are some corny parts.It's pretty good though.I don't want to take my own word for it though (Hint Hint!)Well I guess that's all from me. ^_~

Valentine 


End file.
